Do The Shuffle!
by WynnRose
Summary: I've read several Ipod Shuffle Challenges so I thought I might as well try it. Here goes nothing...


IPod Shuffle Challenge:

Seasons of Love- Rent

Cameron lay on the cold, hard floor of the Circle of Cavan's base, dyeing. She knew this was the end, she couldn't escape this one. She felt horrible. Her life was so short, only twenty one years of life, that was all the great Chameleon got.

She was slowly slipping away, her thoughts sifting through all her memories, happy and sad. And she realized something. She had so many happy moments, they greatly out-weighted the bad. It didn't matter that her life was cut so short, because the life she had was the best she could have asked for. It was filled with love. Love given and love received.

She brought up the faces in her mind, wanting to see them one last time. Zach, Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas, Preston, her mom, Aunt Abby, and Joe Solomon. She loved each so deeply, she couldn't stand the pain her death would put each through, but she hoped they would realize how great her life had been, and look back on the good times.

She hoped they would realize that a life is measured in love, not in length. Quality vs. Quantity. She wanted them to think back on their friendship and smile and laugh. She wanted them to be happy, and them to be happy for her. Because Cameron Morgan Goode was finally going to see her father again, she was going home.

As Cammie slipped away, she did not feel the pain, she smiled. And that is how her heart-broken friends found their dear Cammie. That is how Zach found his wife, and he knew, no matter what that Cam was happy, he just had to keep reminding himself of that.

Bulletproof-La Roux

Cammie looked at Zach and she forced herself to look away before he could read the pain in her eyes. She had been hurt one too many times to ever let Zachary Goode back in her life, the pain would stop now. She just had to get away from here, far away.

As nineteen year-old Cameron Morgan stepped out of the CIA base she took a shaky breath, trying to steady her aching heart. She couldn't help but think of the rocky past she shared with Zach, which started when he followed her when she ran away. That had been just two years ago, but it seemed drawn out forever.

Her friends vowed that they hated his guts, Bex had even offered to kill him and make it look like an accident on more than one occasion. But Cam couldn't bring herself to hate him…she just couldn't, no matter how much reason he gave her to. No matter how much pain he caused her.

"Cam…" A small voice echoed in the life-less night air. Of course the one person who could always find the Chameleon appeared in front of her. Zach.

"We need to talk Gallagher Girl," He said his green eyes pleading.

"No, Zach, no we don't. It's over, you've hurt me one too many times to over look. I'm not putting myself through that again. I won't let you put me through it." Cam finished shakily, pushing of the wall and attempting to walk away but a sure hand grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Cam, how many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry? It was a mistake, she was a mistake." He pleaded, almost groveled. Cammie didn't realize how sorry Zach was, and how much he needed her. He had made the biggest mistake of his life. He needed his Gallagher Girl back.

"Sorry doesn't erase what you did, it doesn't erase the pain Zach." She said solemnly, releasing herself from his grasp. Locking eyes with him for a millisecond, but that's all it took. She crumbled.

She could clearly see the pain, the remorse in his eyes. She could see the love. But she needed to be bulletproof, she couldn't get hurt again.

"Don't hurt me again Zach…" She drifted off. Zach pulled her into his arms.

"I won't, I swear I won't," He murmured into her ear.

Cowboy Casanova-Carrie Underwood

Cameron Morgan sat in a booth at a diner in the middle of small town America. She survived her surroundings, taking in everything. To those who noticed her, which were few, she looked like any nondescript farm girl. No one suspected she could kill them in the blink of an eye.

Now the woman that slid into the seat across from her was a different story. You couldn't help but notice, much less stare at the beautiful woman. She radiated strength and easygoingness. But then again that was what Agent Abigail Cameron known for.

"Hey Squirt!" She greeted excitly, while glancing over the menu.

"Aunt Abby." Cam replied without emotion, not sure what to expect from the wild-card that sat across from her.

"Well don't I feel loved."

"What do you want? I'm not coming back yet." Cammie replied, keeping her cool even though she wanted to jump across the table and hug her aunt.

"I came here to warn you-" But she was cut off by the waitress. After she took their orders and left she continued."I want to warn you about Zach, Cam." She stared at her aunt, shocked. Needless to say she no longer wanted to hug her. "You don't really know him,"

"Yes, I do." Cammie replied the typical stubborn seventeen year old.

"No you don't Cam, you know something is off about him, but you can't bring yourself to stay away from him, he won't let you stay away from him."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cam asked in outrage. Sure she didn't completely know Zach, sure he seemed to follow her where ever she went…

"Cam, I have been in your situation, I've gone through this, only to get my heart broken. I don't want you to get hurt, he will hurt you." Abby said trying to get Cammie to realize what she was trying to say.

"No he won't!" Cam practically screeched. "I…I love Zach. He has saved my life countless times, he has protected me, he cares for me. He couldn't hurt me. He loves me. He's different." Cammie stammered, still shell shocked. She slid out of the booth and walked away, but not before hearing her aunt say: You'll see Cam, it's just a matter of time.

Fallin' for You-Colbie Caillat

You're insane, you're insane and stupid! Cammie Morgan internally yelled at herself. She couldn't be falling for Zach Goode, and yet here she was falling head-over-heels.

She stared into his deep emerald eyes, that had been the theme of her dreams lately, she was memorized. He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her close to his body, she wrapped her arms around him and sighed. If there was one place Cameron Morgan belonged in this world it was with Zach.

She knew there were a million reasons why she shouldn't love Zachary Goode. She was only seventeen, she didn't know the real Zach, he seemed to dominate every inch of her mind, which as a spy can be very hazardous. But she loved him still…

"What's on your mind Cam?" He asked curiously. He always wanted to know what she was thinking about.

She smiled into his chest and said "Nothing much…" But she wanted to scream "You!" but she didn't have the courage. Because despite everything they had been to while they were on the run, she didn't know if he loved her back.

But she decided to bit the bullet.

"Zach, I-, I love you" She managed to stutter out.

"I love you too, Gallagher Girl." He said hugging her closer, while she sighed in relief. Which of course caused him to smirk.

Bless the Broken Road-Rascal Flats

As Cameron Morgan stood in between the opened doors, the aisle stretched before her, Joesph Solomon's arm linked through her's, she couldn't help but think how blessed she was to be standing here. The man of her dreams standing at the altar.

She realized that they must have been destined to be together. They had been through so much, more than any normal twenty year old had been through. They shared a common past, they knew each other's pain.

Looking back now, Cammie couldn't believe for that she had been unsure whether or not Zach loved her. It was so obvious, they were meant to be together. Always have been, always will be.

Sure they're relationship had not been perfect, in fact it had been far from. But now she realized it was each other's way of making sure that they truly loved the other. They pushed each other away to see if they would come back. They had both lost someone close to them, and they didn't want to get hurt for just anyone again.

Now Cammie regretted being so blind to his love and wished she could have the time back, more time to spend with Zach.

She broke into a dazzling smile, the same smile that had swept Zach Goode of his feet, the smile he loved. He seemed to know Cammie's thoughts has he smiled, not smirked, smiled.

He watched his beautiful love walk down the aisle and couldn't even think of his life without her. His world was perfect, complete.

Her world was complete, perfect.

Hey, Soul Sister-Train

Zachary Goode woke up from another wonderful dream, only to find it continued in real life. His arms were wrapped around his wonderful wife. He smiled, just watching her sleep made the man happy. She was the source of his joy. He could've watched her for hours, that was if Rebecca Baxter hadn't decided to pound on their apartment door.

"I know you're up Goode! And if you don't answer the damn door I swear to God I'll-" But Zach being the smart man he is cut her off by opening the door. He liked to keep Bex's threats idle. "Oh, Good Morning!" She said cheerily walking into the living room.

Cammie emerged from the bedroom, she took away Zach's breath even though she was just in her PJs. She always took his breath away, he watched her intently as Bex wished her a happy twenty-first birthday before leaving.

Zach snuck up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy Birthday, Gallagher Girl," He whispered lovingly into her ear. He almost melted when she leaned back into him. How could she have this much power over him? "Ready for the big party tonight?" He said, smirking.

"Ugh, don't remind me." She complained twisting around to look at him.

"Well, I for one am looking forward to you having a little fun tonight" He said as he leaned down and kissed her nose, god he loved her so much.

Sweet Dreams-Beyonce

Zachary Goode contemplated not going to go to sleep many nights. As an operative sleep is a key part of being alert, although they have been trained to operate on no sleep at all for over forty-eight hours.

He looked to his left, where the most precious thing in his life lay, Cameron Morgan Goode. His wife. His life was so utterly perfect, so who needed sweet dreams? The best thing he could hope for when he went to bed was a nightmare in which he saves Cammie, that would be a beautiful nightmare.

He smiled to himself in the dark, his life was perfect and he was loving every minute of that. As he drifted to sleep he hoped that his dream would star Cammie, his Gallagher Girl.

That morning Zachary found himself not wanting to wake up, it had been one of the best dreams of his life. That was however until he heard her voice, beckoning him wake.

"Zach…" He smiled once again.

Sexy Chick-David Guetta

Zach stood in a circle of buddies from work, talking about what normal twenty year old guys talk about. Well spy twenty year old guys. He kept sneaking peaks at the door, waiting for her to come walking in the door. He knew that McHenry would have gotten to her, which means she'll be even more breath taking than usual.

No more being a Chameleon for Cameron Morgan tonight. He smirked at nothing.

"Whatcha' smirking at Goode?" Grant picked. "You'll see…" He thought, but he only shook his head, smirk still in place. Grant rolled his eyes.

"So, who do you think is the best looking at the agency?" Fields ventured, turning the conversation to where it almost always ends up. Zach laughed.

"McHenry, defiantly. Not that you could touch her with a ten foot pole."

"Nah, she's got the looks, but she doesn't have the kick-ass attitude, plus she not in field work." Someone countered. Zach smirked more, if only Macey knew…

"Baxter's pretty hot!" Fields was in trouble, because Grant looked like he could kill, which he totally could.

"If I ever hear about any of you laying a hand on Bex, I'll friggin' kill you, painfully."

"Well, at least Grant here has a good lookin' one…Our man Zach here is engaged to a wallflower." They all laughed at that, except Grant and Zach. Who's smirk just grew bigger. When the laughter died down, it was Grant's turn to guffaw. Looking at Zach who continued to smirk.

"Have you ever seen her when she wasn't on a mission?" Grant asked between chuckles. The guys seemed confused but shook their heads no.

"Why?" Asked a confused Fields. Zach just turned around to the door where Baxter, McHenry and Anderson walked in, all eyes on them. But then the most beautiful woman many of the men in this room had ever seen, walked through the doors.

"That's why," Zach said nonchalantly, before stroll over to his love and wrapping a arm around her. All the men in the room now officially loved Cameron Morgan and hated Zachary Goode.


End file.
